Mr. Silly
His Ed, Edd 'n Eddy counterpart is Ed because they are both silly. *His Road Rovers counterpart is Hunter because they're all silly. *His Beauty and the Beast counterparts are the Bimbettes because they are all silly. *His Father Ted counterpart is Dougal because they are both silly. *His Kingdom Hearts counterpart is Sora because they both have big shoes. *His Railway Series counterparts are Billy and Duke because all three are close in colour and Billy and Mr. Silly are silly. *His Little Monsters counterpart is Silly Sidney because both are silly. *His Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas counterpart is Fife because they are both silly. *His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Tigger because they are both silly. *His Oliver and Company counterpart is Tito the Chihuaha because they are both silly. *His Three Little Pigs counterparts are Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig because they are all silly. *His Family Ness counterparts is Silly Ness because they are both silly. *His Twelve Warrior Explosive Eto Rangers counterpart is Monk because they are both silly and brown. *His Star Wars counterpart is Jar Jar Binks because they are both silly. *His Animaniacs counterpart is Baloney because they are both silly. *His Fairly OddParents counterpart is Cosmo because they are both silly. *His T.U.F.F. Puppy Counterpart is Dudley Puppy because both are silly. *His Street Fighter counterpart is Hakan, because they are both silly. *His My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic counterpart to Pinkie Pie because they are both silly. *His Total Drama series counterpart to Ezekiel because they are both silly. *His Skylander series counterpart to Pop Fizz because they both have yellow and they are both silly. *His Pillow Pets counterpart is Silly Monkey because they are both silly. *His Cuddle-Uppets counterpart is Buster The Purple Monkey because they are both silly. *His Slumber Party Puppies counterpart is Silly because they both have yellow and they are both silly. *His Lalaloopsy counterpart is Alice in Lalaloopsyland because they are both silly. *His Illumination's Sing counterpart is Ash The Porcupine because they are both silly. *His Inanimate Insanity counterpart is Lightbulb because they are both yellow and silly. *His Inanimate Insanity counterpart is Taco because they both talk silly. (this later changed in season 2 for Taco) *His Tiny Toon Adventures counterpart is Fifi La Fume because they are both silly. *His Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart is Coconuts because they are both silly. *His Heathcliff counterpart is Heathcliff because they are both silly. *His Felix the Cat counterpart is Felix the Cat because they are both silly. *His Oobi counterpart is Kako because both are silly. *His Mixels Hotshot counterparts are Tuth and Spinza because all 3 are silly. *His The My singing monsters Show counterpart is Tweedle because both are silly. *His My Little Animals counterpart is Silly Snilly because both are silly. *Hamtaro (Namesake; both talk silly) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both talk silly) *Antoine (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are silly) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs, both are silly) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are silly) *Beetlejuice (Nameshake Series), both are silly *His Dr. Seuss counterpart is The Cat in the Hat because they are both silly and do strange wacky things. *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both are silly) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man, both are yellow, silly and do strange wacky things) *Mr Doolally (Brum, both do silly things, like when Mr Doolally spilt bubble bath all over the floor) *Wooang (Canimals, both are silly) *Grassy (Battle for B.F.D.I, both are silly) *Blossom (The Powerpuff girls, both are silly and do strange wacky things) *James (The Railway Series, both are silly) *Mario (Super Mario Bros, both are silly and do strange wacky things) *Spongebob Squarepants (Nameshake Series, both are talk silly and do strange wacky things) *Goofy (Mickey Mouse, both are silly) *Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are silly and do strange wacky things) *Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons, both are silly) *Garfield (Nameshake series, both are silly and do strange wacky things) *Radio (The Brave Little Toaster, both are silly and do strange wacky things) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio, both are silly) *Genie (Aladdin, both are silly and do strange wacky things) *Benny (The Lego Movie, both are silly) *Cuthbert Lilly (Zzzap!, both are silly) Gallery Hakan.jpg|Hakan The Cat in the Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Ed-42.png|Ed Silly Sydney.PNG|Silly Sydney Mario.png|Mario GarfieldCharacter.jpg|Garfield Spongebob.png|Spongebob Jiminy hat.png|Jiminy Cricket Cuthbert_Lilly.png|Cuthbert Lilly (he's dead silly) Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy Roger.jpg|Roger Rabbit Pinke Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Category:Main series